The Shower Scene
by nyladnam04
Summary: Sequel to The Slimiest, Wettest Chance. Harry and Ginny find a relief for the tension in the shower. Sixth year fic.


Warnings: A/U. Adult language and situations, underage sex.

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

A/N: An apology to all of those who reviewed and asked for a sequel (or didn't review but thought it). I wrote The Slimiest, Wettest Chance after Book Six came out. I've been trying to work on a sequel since then and had pretty much given up hope that it would ever happen. Thankfully, Jenn said a couple of random things recently that got me thinking and then Ella was pulled into the mix and things started to flow well for a sequel. I didn't want to promise something that might never happen. Hopefully, this makes up for it. I can say with all honesty that right now there is no plan for a third installment.

A/N2: Much thanks to Jenn for the beta work, for the encouragement and for laughing in the right places. Also, thanks to Ella for the prodding and to both her and Kathy for the opinoins and support.

A/N3: This can stand alone, but there are a few things that may not make much sense if you haven't read The Slimiest, Wettest Chance first.

'_Bloody hell! What have I gotten myself into?'_

Harry swallowed hard, feeling like the lump in his throat was slowly suffocating him. Yet, that wasn't what was likely to be the end of him, though. He was convinced he would die in a matter of moments. It would be either due to a massive heart attack or due to having no blood available to circulate throughout his body or maybe even both.

Both reasons were tied to the girl who was leading him towards the showers in the Gryffindor girls' locker room. When he had stormed into the locker room earlier, he hadn't noticed Ginny was wearing a pair of very worn, very sheer knickers and a bra that was even thinner. Somehow, the scant covering seemed even naughtier than if she had been naked, although, he probably would have noticed that Ginny Weasley was naked, even in a blind rage.

Unfortunately, caught up in his thoughts as he was, Harry didn't notice that Ginny had stopped and he ran into her. Even the brief sensation of her skin against his sent a shock of heat racing through him. He closed his eyes at the feeling, not really registering that his hands had settled on her hips to steady them both. To Harry, it felt like they had been standing in this position for hours, though it was probably only moments, when Ginny stepped forward out of his reach.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that the wide brown eyes facing him were nervous.

"Is, er, something wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked. He desperately hoped Ginny was about to tell him that she was worried about not cleaning her Cleansweep immediately and not that she was backing out of cleaning his broomstick.

She bit her bottom lip in the same way that had distracted Harry from finishing his Defence essay the previous night, which resulted in Hermione whacking him on the back of the head. The memory of that pain jolted him out of his fantasy of running his tongue over Ginny's bottom lip and forced him to focus on what she was trying to say.

"I just don't think I'm ready for _that_." She turned away from Harry, sighed and then turned back with a hard, blazing look on her face. "I'm not saying I don't want to do some things with you, but if I can't even say _that word_ in front of you, then I'm obviously not ready for it yet." She let out a huff of air that blew some of the hair on her forehead upwards.

Whatever he had expected Ginny to say, that wasn't it. Harry hadn't been expecting sex; the very idea scared him. With the sort of luck he had, he'd end up getting her pregnant. His parents had only been married for a short time before he'd been born and Ginny's parents had had _seven_ children. There was taking chances and then there was asking for trouble. Unfortunately, the moment Harry had realized that Ginny Weasley was wearing see through undergarments, his brain had lost its ability to properly function.

"What, _shagging_?"

Ginny's face turned red and where she'd been hiding the wand that she pointed directly between his eyes was a mystery. It was a minor miracle that her actions caused all of Harry's blood flow issues to cease being a problem so he was able to think clearly.

"Wait! Ginny, I wasn't expecting to, er, shag or anything like that! Bloody hell, I was just hoping I'd get to snog you! Please, for the love of Merlin, put your wand down." There was no time to fret over his voice pitching to Malfoy-after-a-hexing levels. He'd swear his everlasting subservience to her and whatever cause she wanted to head up, if only she'd point her wand at the floor.

As he stared at the tip of her wand several thoughts raced through his mind. _'She's scarier than Voldemort and the Death Eaters combined. I have to be ready. If she moves her wand to the left, it'll be a Bat Bogey for sure.'_

Just as Harry was trying to decide if he should run for the door, she relaxed her grip on her wand. He watched as the tip slowly made its way toward pointing at the floor, sucking in a sharp breath when it paused for a moment just below his waist.

"Not sex?" she asked, sounding far too vulnerable for an evil overlord (or would it be over lady)?

"Not sex," he replied, crossing his fingers behind his back for luck. Blood flow was becoming a problem again.

Ginny bit her bottom lip again, this time looking thoughtful. She looked Harry up and down and it was all he could do not to puff out his chest a little. After a few moments, she looked into his eyes.

"You know, since we rolled around in the mud, we're going to have to work extra hard to get all cleaned up. In fact, I think both of us need help to get completely clean." Ginny turned to the shower stall in front of her, setting her small caddy onto the shower floor. She turned on the water, running her hand underneath it until it reached a temperature she liked.

The calculating look on her face when she turned around caused his entire body to heat up. He couldn't help staring blatantly at her barely concealed breasts. Harry gestured for her to go ahead, but she shook her head.

"Oh no, Harry. You first, I insist."

Nodding, Harry pulled his old shirt off, dropping it on the bench near the showers. Taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned his baggy jeans and then slowly lowered the zipper. He peeked up at Ginny from underneath his fringe and was emboldened when he saw her staring at his hands. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. With a surge of courage, he let his trousers drop, leaving him in a pair of faded and frayed pants that tented outward and, to his dismay, clearly showed a small wet spot.

A purr-like sound reached him, making him look up again. He was amazed to realize that Ginny had made that noise and was now looking at him with undisguised lust. He glanced down at his body, but saw the same scrawny bloke with control problems he saw every day.

'_Here goes,'_ he thought as he untangled his feet from his jeans and then kicked them towards the bench. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his pants and pulled them swiftly down his legs.

Standing there, completely naked in front of the girl he'd fancied for months, Harry hoped that he was about to be rewarded for his bravery. Ginny met his eyes before slowly reaching behind her back. He held his breath as the tension on her bra gave way and she lowered the garment before tossing it towards the pile he'd made of his clothing.

Considering how thin and small her bra was, there was very little that had been left to his imagination before she'd removed it. However, that little scrap of fabric had been all that had separated Harry Potter from seeing his first set of naked breasts. There was only one word that could describe the moment.

"Brilliant," he breathed, looking up from her absolutely perfect breasts into her gorgeous eyes. With a shy smile, she slid her knickers down her smooth legs.

Harry was amazed by two things. He didn't blurt out something crass about her being a natural redhead (which Dean and Seamus had speculated on one day while Ron was still in the infirmary), and he didn't lose it on the spot.

She turned on her heel with military precision and Harry followed, not wanting to have the sight of all that wonderfully freckled skin obscured by the shower curtain.

As Harry stepped into the small shower stall, a problem he had never really considered before confronted him. In his mind's eye, he had pictured the two of them gradually getting closer together once they had finally entered the shower. No matter how much his penis seemed to be straining towards rubbing itself up against Ginny, doing so would only embarrass him and probably her.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten just how tiny the shower stalls were. They weren't pressed up against one another, but any movement meant they were brushing skin against skin. He was also too close to Ginny to really be able to look his fill of her body.

After several awkward and uncomfortable movements, where each of them was sprayed directly in the face by stinging water, Harry lost his footing and fell back against the wall. That was all it took for them to both start laughing.

Once he had finally straightened up and the chuckles had ceased, Ginny hooked the shower caddy with her foot and brought it up high enough to pull out a little bar of soap.

"Would you mind washing my back?" she asked as she handed it to him.

It took him several tense moments to respond as he had been watching her blush wash from her face to her breasts. Finally he nodded and she turned around, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she did so.

With extreme concentration on his task, Harry lathered up his hands and then put the bar of soap on a small ledge. Taking a calming breath, he began to slowly wash her back. At first he was gentle, hardly believing he was actually touching Ginny's _skin_. A murmured, "That feels so good, Harry," motivated him to press more firmly, easing the tension from the sore muscles of her back and shoulders.

An internal debate was waging in his head as he lathered his hands up yet again. Her back, shoulders, arms and neck were completely clean. Should he continue washing her back, move on to a less "safe" part of her body or hand her the soap so she could wash his back?

'_I don't want to be too forward or make her think I'm taking advantage of her.'_ This voice sounded a bit too much like Remus. _'Bloody hell! _She_ invited me and she _willing _got naked and handed me the soap! I swear she keeps bumping her bum back on purpose. Fuck, she did it again! She said what she didn't want to do and left the rest open to interpretation. If a boundary is crossed, Ginny will say something.' _

It was far too easy to picture Sirius saying these words of encouragement. He'd been the one to tell Harry during Christmas of his fifth year that he needed to spend some quality time in a broom cupboard with a girl.

The Remus voice piped back up. _'That's true. Plus her wand is with her clothes.'_

'_Less talking, more touching!' _That voice was definitely his own and he chose to comply with it immediately.

Moving carefully, lest she have her wand hidden somewhere, Harry reached around Ginny and brought his hands to her flat stomach. He heard her suck in a breath the same time he moaned. To reach her front meant that _his_ front was firmly pressed against her back. His penis was currently dancing with joy (or something like a dance) at being nestled against Ginny's back, while his hands slowly made the journey upwards.

Just as Harry's hands had finally made it to her ribcage, he panicked and stopped his hands. He froze in that position, his head desperately trying to convince the rest of his body that he was taking advantage of his good friend Ginny. The rest of his body, spearheaded by his still dancing penis, was of the opinion that if Harry was going to walk away from this opportunity, he might as well go confront Voldemort tonight.

'_If you walk away from Ginny now, you'll never get to see her naked again. Sure, there might be other girls that'd jump in the shower with the Boy-Who-Lived, but they are not _GINNY._ Besides, that's only if Ginny doesn't hunt you down and castrate or kill you, so if you're going to leave you'd better have a plan to hunt down Voldemort tonight.'_

It didn't really matter what his brain decided because at that moment, Ginny moved his hands from her ribcage up to her breasts. He rubbed his hands in slow circles feeling the dips and curves.

'_That's right, nice and clean. She was rolling around in the mud after all.'_

His brain may have been trying to convince itself this was simply a washing between two teammates, but even it stopped thinking right then. Harry had been rubbing up against Ginny's backside ever since his penis had come into contact with it. Before, he'd been convinced that the movements from Ginny were accidental. Yet, it was obvious they weren't as she was grinding back against him with the same rhythm that he was pressing towards her, which kept getting faster.

Considering he'd been dreaming about her breasts and bum for months, it was no surprise that he exploded at the sensation of her nipples against his palms and the feel of his penis pressed firmly against her back.

It was possible that he'd blacked out. Though, when he finally became aware of his surroundings again, he was still standing pressed up against Ginny with his hands firmly on her breasts. Then what had happened hit him and he was completely mortified.

He was stopped from acting on his first instinct, running as fast as he could to the boys' locker room to hide for the next fifty or sixty years, when Ginny turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him shyly. When she looked into his eyes, he wasn't able to look away.

"Merlin, I can't believe I got you to come that fast!" She giggled and then blushed. "It felt really good having you touch me and feeling you move against me."

All thoughts of leaving fled from Harry's mind. "You liked that?" He had been sure she'd either be repulsed at the mess or angry that all it took for him to come was touching her breasts.

Ginny's blush got deeper. "Oh yes." The admission sounded almost like a moan and Harry felt his penis begin to harden. "You're so controlled all the time. Seeing you lose control is downright sexy. I'm flattered that I can do that to you."

Harry stared incredulously at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded. It was then that Harry noticed her lips and realized it was probably bad form to lose it all over a girl's back when he hadn't even kissed her. _'We'll just rectify that now.'_

He did, capturing her lips and groaning when she accepted his tongue. '_Kissing is brilliant,' _he decided. _'This sort of wet kissing is absolutely fabulous.'_

Snogging also seemed to solve some of his other problems. Before they'd kissed, he'd been on edge, contemplating and over-thinking every single movement. Now, it was absolutely necessary to touch Ginny. In fact, he was fairly certain the world would come to a halt if he didn't cup her bum with his hands or swap the hand on her breast for his mouth. The only thought in his mind now was that it was imperative that he taste as much of her as possible and that his hands memorize every last bit of her skin.

Ginny seemed to feel the same way, running her hands down his chest, scraping her nails over his back, stroking his shaft...

"Bloody buggering _hell_!"

"So polite Potter does know a few naughty words! Perhaps I should be cleaning your dirty mouth during this shower." She giggled, one hand still lightly stroking his penis while her other hand played with his wet hair.

"You'd really want me to have a clean mouth?" He smirked at her, the whole time wondering what the hell had gotten into him. "Think of all the things I can do with my dirty mouth."

Ginny gasped and lost the grip on his penis as he licked a path from her neck to her ear and then caught her earlobe with his teeth. All the while one of his hands held her steady so that his other hand could stealthily make its way to the nest of curls he'd been dying to explore.

It didn't take long for Harry to decide that he was completely pants at touching Ginny. His fingers were slipping. She kept gripping his wrist and pressing his hand in a spot that was in a different area than where he'd been touching. Plus, the little breathy sounds coming from her mouth sounded like he was hurting her.

Finally, he gave it up as a bad job and sank to his knees in front of her. She moved, blocking as much of the spray from the shower as she could with her back. Harry looked up as Ginny shifted. At the sight that met his eyes, his penis went from standing at half mast to upright and stiffer than he'd ever been in his life. The views of Ginny from the front and back had been spectacular. The view from below, however, nearly stopped his heart.

It was everything from the full curve of the underside of her breast to the gracefulness of her legs, but what really took his breath away was how her hair framed her face and the look of trust and desire there.

'_Bloody hell, Potter. Maybe you really are a girl.'_

Before he could decide just where these unexpected feelings were originating from, he focused his eyes on the strawberry coloured hair that was just in front of him. It glistened and Harry hoped to Merlin that it wasn't just from the shower. Being able to see what his fingers were doing made things so much easier. He found the little nub he remembered Sirius telling him about (_'That's where she wanted me to press!'), _and he easily located her vagina, pressing in with his finger without any difficulty. Harry was happy to discover the glistening wasn't just from the shower.

One hand was pressing a finger in and out, while the other played with her clit. Using both hands to make Ginny feel good meant that his aching penis was suffering. Harry desperately wanted to remove one of his hands from Ginny to relieve the pressure.

'_You've got to be prepared to lick her until she screams. It's bloody brilliant.'_ A vague memory of Oliver imparting this wisdom to Fred and George seeped into Harry's mind. Harry contemplated it for a split second before deciding he'd trust Oliver. After all, he was the one who had said, "Get the Snitch or die trying." By Merlin, Harry was going to get Ginny to come or die in the attempt.

Harry withdrew his finger from her vagina and replaced them with his tongue. The effect was instantaneous.

"Merlin! Fuck!"

He would have withdrawn his head to comment on Ginny's dirty mouth, but he was physically unable to. Not only was he absolutely convinced that he must keep stroking her with his tongue, the grip Ginny had on his hair was a fairly obvious sign that Harry was not allowed to move. The pain from his erection forced him to use one of his hands to give himself some relief. Luckily, Harry was no stranger to wanking, so he could stroke himself while still concentrating most of his focus on lapping at Ginny.

Soon, however, he was running out of ideas on how to move his tongue. At first it had been mostly an in and out motion while he pressed his thumb onto her clit. Then he tried using the flat of his tongue anywhere he could reach. She seemed to like that, but it didn't take much for that action to seem repetitive too.

'_I get the best responses whenever I do something new. I need a bunch of different movements.'_

An idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Harry swished and flicked his tongue. Ginny moaned. He gave a sharp jab and she whimpered. He gave a short backwards flick and she screamed. All the while, he was mimicking those same wand movements on his penis. They weren't quite as effective on him as they were for Ginny. The sharp jabbing motion hurt a little, but the fantasy of using his penis to replace his tongue kept the movements interesting.

It only took about ten other wand movements before Ginny started saying those magic words.

"Oh Harry, I'm coming! I'm...Ohhh!"

Ginny shuddered several times, holding Harry's face tightly to her body. He couldn't help tightening his fist around his penis and thrusting in rhythm with her shudders. By the time Ginny had released his head, he was coming all over his hand and the shower floor.

His body shook as he stood up. He wasn't sure what to say to her. '_That was brilliant. When can we do this again? How about next time I'll pretend to be your Cleansweep?'_

'_Yeah, and then you'd better duck 'cause she'll either hex you or smack you.'_

There was still one more thing Harry had been fantasizing about for months. The opportunity was perfect. "Er, Ginny? Could I wash your hair?"

Ginny looked surprised, but nodded and reached down to retrieve her shampoo from the shower caddy. While Harry poured a good amount of the flowery smelling shampoo into his hands, she ducked her head under the shower. When he finally got a chance to lather the shampoo into her hair and run his fingers through the fiery strands, he was devoutly thankful he'd already come twice. Having his hands buried in Ginny's hair could have caused him some embarrassment otherwise.

Once he had finally finished and regrettably removed his hands from helping her rinse the soap from her lovely mane, Harry moved to wash his own hair.

"Hold it. I've been waiting to get my hands in the mess for years." Ginny giggled a little and blushed prettily.

It was wonderful and relaxing and Harry made a note to arrange to do this whenever possible. This thought made him wonder if he'd ever get the chance to do anything with Ginny again.

"Er, Ginny?"

"Hmm," was her only reply. She seemed intent on giving his head a thorough scrubbing.

"What do you want to do, er, after we, uh, leave here? I mean, are we, er, dating?" He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, but it was only days ago that she'd broken up with Dean.

Ginny didn't speak for awhile. Harry was so intent on her answer that it took him several moments to notice that she was now washing his back.

"I think that, yes, this means we are dating. I'm not one to jump into a shower with a boy who isn't my boyfriend." She had a hard, blazing look on her face when Harry turned his head to look at her. "I just broke things off with Dean, though. He may be a prat, but I don't want to hurt him. He, er, he thought you were always staring at me this past year and that I'd dump him for you." She blushed again.

Harry wasn't sure what to say and nearly smacked himself when he blurted out, "I was staring at you."

"Oh! Well, he was right about that, then. Anyway, he stopped trying to be himself and started trying to be like you, you know, chivalrous to a fault, more noble than a phoenix, hero-complex. I like all of that in you because it's part of _you_. I didn't like it in Dean because he stopped being himself. But I don't want to make him think that I broke up with him for you." Ginny gazed up at Harry apologetically.

He thought about it for a few moments, then voiced his idea. "What if we dated secretly for the next few weeks and then became public after the next match? If we win, we can pass it off as post-win high and if we lose, we'll be consoling each other."

Ginny nodded and then kissed him enthusiastically. Right as Harry was considering if he could possibly manage a third orgasm, the water turned cold. They both yelped and quickly finished washing before racing out of the shower. There was little said as they dried and dressed since they both realized they'd been gone from the common room longer than normal. Ginny cast a quick _Impervious_ on both of them and they ran out of the locker room, racing each other to the castle.

They did have to put on the disgruntled Chaser/masochistic Captain Act once they re-entered the common room. They didn't want anyone guessing their secret before they'd had a chance to sneak out to one of those deserted shortcuts.


End file.
